


Sharing is Caring

by reeby10



Series: Comment Fic [56]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4313655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Um, I’m trying to put this as delicately as I can…” Cisco said, scratching at the hair at the back of his head. “But how do I know you won’t kill me in my sleep?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing is Caring

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/592594.html?thread=82796498#t82796498) at [comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/).

"Um, I’m trying to put this as delicately as I can…” Cisco said, scratching at the hair at the back of his head. “But how do I know you won’t kill me in my sleep?"

“You really don’t,” Hartley said, smirking a little when Cisco glared at him. “And since when have you tried to put things delicately?”

Cisco just glared harder, deciding to ignore the jibe against him. “So how does that give me any incentive to let you stay here?” he asked instead, crossing his arms over his chest. “Or not tell anyone where you are, for that matter?”

“Have I ever actually killed anyone?” Hartley demanded, rolling his eyes. “Or even really hurt anyone? That’s not really my thing.”

Cisco grumbled, not wanting to admit Hartley was right, but he didn’t really have an argument for that. “Fine,” he finally bit out. “But you’re sleeping on the couch. And it’s just for tonight.”

“Aw, you don’t want to share a bed with me?” Hartley asked with fake outrage.

“Shut up,” Cisco said, hating the way he could feel his cheeks heating up, especially when Hartley grinned at him in triumph. “Just… whatever. I’m going to bed.”

Hartley’s laughter followed him out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
